Date With Mom
by xSkull.CanDiiee.Bitesx
Summary: Meet Syaoran, a 22 year old wanting a date. Now he gets his chance. He has to date three different moms and find the right daughter. Will he pick the right one? Or will he end up dateless again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I do own the other 4 characters though.

Summary: Meet Syaoran, a 22 year-old wanting a date. Now he gets his chance. He has to date three different moms and find the right daughter. Will he pick the right one? Or will he end up dateless again?

**IMPORTANT: The CCS characters are OOC and it's AU. That means Nadeshiko is alive. **

* * *

...  
**First Mom**  
...

"Hi, I'm Li Syaoran, 22-years-old. I'm originally from Honk Kong. I run my own business, the Li Corp. I like swimming, riding my bike (motorcycle), and soccer. I want an active girl, funny, nice, neat, and a WHOLE lot. Basically, I want a girl who wants me for me, NOT my money. Hopefully, I'll find the right one. In the next three days I'll date three different moms. I will find out about their daughters and see which one I like. On the forth day, I'll make my decision. Two moms and their daughters will go home and one will be my date. Let's do this."

"So, mom, are you ready for him?" Asked Ally Smith asked her mother Kellie Smith.

Kellie Smith an American moved to Japan. She has Icy-blue and has black mid-back hair. She is 53 years old.

"Yes, honey, you've asked me that for the last hour." Her mother said while examining her French manicure.

"I know. I'm just nervous." Ally answered truthfully as she sighed.

"Honey, don't worry. Is there anything you like in a man?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes. I like a quiet, strong man." She answered with a dreamy look.

Her mother giggled, "Okay. Is there anything you want to ask him in specific?" Her mother asked.

"Um…" She put her finger on her lips and started thinking. "Yup! I want you to ask him, does he like poetry." She smiled.

"Okay-" The doorbell rang cutting Kellie off.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S HIM!" Ally screamed jumping up and down.

Her mother laughed as she hugged her daughter. As she went to the answer the door, Kelly called her.

"AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING THAT CAN EMBARRASS ME AND YOU!" Ally hollered.

Her mother laughed, as she open and went outside.

**xxx**

"Hi, I'm Kellie Smith." She said with a smile as she took out her hand.

"Li Syaoran, nice to meet you." He shook her hand and smiled. Today he's wearing a white muscle shirt with the Ying/Yang sign on it, black baggy jeans and black Nikes. "Since today is a great day to go swimming, then we'll go the pool."

"Sure."

**xxx**

After a twenty-minute ride, they arrived at the "City Pool."

They changed into their swimming suits and went swimming. They played water volleyball.

After a while, they got out and it was time to find out about the daughter.

**xxx**

"So, what's your daughter's name?" Asked Syaoran.

"Ally Smith, she's 20." Her mother answered proudly.

"You're not from Japan are you?" He asked.

"No, we're American, we moved to Japan, because my husband has work here."

"Describe your daughter."

"Well, she has my eyes and hair. But she got pink highlights on it. She is the quiet type. She loves to read."

_**..: Quiet? Hmm. :.. **_

"Okay. Are there any questions you want to ask me?"

"Yes, my daughter wants to know if you like poetry."

"I'm not a poet. So, I like poetry, not love it." He said scratching his head in embarrassment. That got a laugh from Kellie.

"You, said your name was Li, correct?" She asked.

"Yes. Owner of the Li Corp."

"Really? How old are you? What do you like in a girl?"

"I'm 22. She has to be active. Funny, smart, and is good hearted." He said.

Kellie nodded, "Then I say that my daughter is perfect for you." She smiled.

_**..: Maybe… :..**_

"Well, I got what I needed, so I'll be dropping you home." He said while standing up and holding a hand out for Kellie.

She took his hand and nodded.

**xxx**

Syaoran dropped Kellie at her front entrance.

"Well, I had a great time. And I say that my daughter is the right choice for you." Kellie said with a motherly smile.

Syaoran nodded and Kellie hugged him, he returned the hug, and left.

**xxx**

"I'm home!" Kellie yelled for her daughter, then she left for the pool. She saw her daughter reading a book.

"Kelly, I'm back." She said.

Kelly put her book on the chair and ran up to her mom.

"So, what happened?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, he's name's is Li Syaoran, he's 22 years-old and very cute." Her mother said smiling.

"Did you ask him?" Ally asked.

"Yes. He said he isn't a poet, he likes poetry not love it like you do, dear." She said.

Ally shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, do you think we'll win?" She asked her mother.

"Of course! My daughter is the best, just you watch. You'll be dating Li in NO time." She said with a wink and a grin.

"I love you mommy!" Kelly exclaimed while hugging her mother and jumping around.

**Xxx**

**With Syaoran:**

"Her daughter sounds pretty cute. But the quiet part, not for me. I want an active girl. By the sound of her, she's probably the home girl type. Which is not for me. Well, I have two other moms to go to. Hope I'll find a better one…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sup? FlowerLover here… Well, this story might be new to some; it may be old to others. FF deleted it and I lost my reviewers! TT.TT Anyways…I'm back and it's re-edited by my wonderfully, wonderful BFF, Mari-Chan! Love Ya! Well, you know the drill. You read, and review and you'll get another chapter. Kay… I want at least 5+ reviews for chapter 2 to come out. Oh, BTW, this story is short. It only has 3 more chapters then it's complete. REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I do own the other 4 characters though.

Summary: Meet Syaoran, a 22 year-old wanting a date. Now he gets his chance. He has to date three different moms and find the right daughter. Will he pick the right one? Or will he end up dateless again?

_**IMPORTANT: The CCS characters are OOC and it's AU. That means Nadeshiko is alive. **_

* * *

****

**_Mini Intro_**

"Last night was good. But my opinion on Kellie's daughter is not a good one. She sounds cute, but I strongly dislike the 'quiet' part. Anyways, today is day two and I'm pumped up for the next mom. Let's get the show on the road."

_**...  
Second Mom  
...**_

"How are you feeling?" Asked Sakura Kinomoto.

"Wonderful!" Her mother, Nadeshiko exclaimed.

Kinomoto Nadeshiko is 43 years old and still beautiful. She has bright emerald eyes full of life and long wavy purplish-grayish hair. She is the top model at Enchanted Dreams Studios with her daughter following her steps. Nadeshiko is the proud mother of two kids and has a loving husband. But, for now, she wants to get her daughter a boyfriend that she approves of.

"I have no idea why I agreed to this." Sakura sighed.

Nadeshiko sighed, "Sakura, sweetie, you're 20 and still single." She mother said.

Sakura shrugged, "So?" She asked.

"Sakura! Your pretty, athletic, smart, nice, neat and not to mention you have that wild side." She said while smiling at the 'wild side'.

Sakura groaned, "MOM! I love my bike, that doesn't mean I have a 'wild side.'" She stated.

Nadeshiko snorted, "Please honey, I saw you ride that thing. Crazy. You're lucky I didn't take it away from you." She said while having a battle with her hair.

Sakura stood up and went to her mother, and started fixing her hair for her.

"What kind of man do you want, honey?" her mother asked.

"I want him to be a hot, smart, strong, caring and if we have a relationship, I don't want him playing, using or cheating on me, then we end breaking up." She answered as she fixed her mother's hair.

"Wow. You have taste." Nadeshiko winked at her daughter.

"MOM!" She yelled as she turned red from embarrassment.

"What? I'm only being truthful.' Her mother said innocently.

Sakura just groaned again.

"So, do you have any questions from Mr. Mysterious?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said with a hair band in her teeth as she pulled her mother's hair.

"What is it?" Her mother looked at her in the mirror.

Sakura put the hair band in her mother's hair and grabbed the spray.

"I want to know, if he had a previous relationship, if not why?"

"If we do get into a relationship, will that get into the way if his things?"

"Does he have a wild side?"

At that question, Nadeshiko laughed.

"Does he ride?"

"You know what mom?" She asked her mother.

"What dear?" She asked getting worried.

"Now, that I think about it, I have a MILLION questions!" Sakura exclaimed with a panicky-angry look on her face. Then she groaned…again.

Her mother laughed at her daughter's expression.

"What happened to 'I have no idea why I agreed to this', hmm?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. "It sounds like your VERY interested honey!" She said happily.

"Yeah I am- WHAT? HAPPY?" Sakura yelled.

Nadeshiko just laughed at her daughter and took the hair spray from her. Then the doorbell rang.

"MAN!" Sakura screamed.

"It looks like that my date is here." Her mother said in a singsong voice, with a taunting look on her face that says, "I have a date and you don't!"

Sakura screamed at her mom, then ended up laughing.

"Bye mom." She hugged her mother.

"Bye sweetie." Nadeshiko said as she returned the hug. Then before she walked out she said, "I'm gonna win my baby a boyfriend!" Then she closed the door laughing.

"MOM!" Sakura screamed at her mother and thought to herself, _"Good luck mom, and win me a boyfriend."_ She giggled at that thought and left to go to the pool.

_**xxx**_

Nadeshiko came out laughing as Syaoran stared at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, but I was making fun of my daughter. I'm Kinomoto Nadeshiko by the way." Nadeshiko said with a warm smile and her hand out.

"Li Syaoran, nice to meet you." He said with a grin as he shook her hand.

"So, where are we going?" Nadeshiko asked with the smile still on her face.

"We're going bike riding." He said with a smirk.

"Bike riding? You mean motorcycle, right?" She asked as she got in Syaoran's Lexus.

"Yup. Can you ride?" He asked as he drove.

"Yes, my daughter taught me." She said as she remembered her riding lessons with Sakura.

Syaoran only raised an eyebrow, but continued driving.

She taught her, huh? Interesting.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at the "Cycle Extreme Riding" bike center. Syaoran parked his car, and the both of them got out, picked a bike, and got their gear.

After about an hour of riding, they stopped to take a break. It's time to get to know the daughter.

_**xxx**_

"So, what's your daughter's name Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked.

"It's Nadeshiko, Li-san. Sakura Kinomoto, and she's 20." She said proudly.

"What's she like?" He asked, surprised that this women actually let him call her by her first name.

"Well, she has bright emerald eyes, long auburn hair, a model body." She said proudly and thinking _"This man is right for my Sakura." _She smiled.

"Model-like body?" He asked raising his eyebrow. _"She probably doesn't."_ He thought.

Nadeshiko laughed at the disbelieving look on Syaoran's face.

"It's true, I'm a model, and my daughter is a model. She followed my footsteps. I'm proud of her." Nadeshiko sighed happily.

Syaoran nodded, accepting that answer but he still had his doubts.

"What's her personality?" He asked.

"Well, Sakura is very sweet. She's pretty, athletic, smart, nice, neat, VERY caring and not to mention she has a wild side." She giggled at the mention of wild side.

"Wild side?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. You see, she can be a tomboy or girly-girl if she wanted." Nadeshiko laughed, while Syaoran chuckled.

"You see, Sakura is exactly like me, except for the tomboy part." She added.

"You mentioned that she taught you to ride. What's with that?" He asked remembering their mini conversation in the car.

"Yup. She has a bike at home. Custom designed. If I want anything from her and she declines, then I blackmail her with her bike." She laughed.

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh.

She sounds awesome.

"Is there anything you, or your daughter want to know about me?" He asked after he finished.

"Actually, now that you mention it, she had a couple of questions." Nadeshiko nodded.

"Then ask away." He said clearly interest written over his face.

"She wanted to know, if you had a previous relationship, if not why?" Nadeshiko said remembering her daughter's question.

Now, Syaoran was surprised. No other girl had asked him that before. Nadeshiko smiled at his expression and thinking, _"Way to go Sakura." _

"No, I come from Hong Kong, I was trained all my childhood through my teenage life, so basically I never had time for a relationship. But now that I own my company, I have time." He explained.

Nadeshiko nodded taking in the information given to her.

"She also asked, 'if we do get into a relationship, will that get into the way if his things?'"

Syaoran was surprised once again.

"No, like I told you before, I own my company, so I have more time." He stated again.

Nadeshiko shook her head.

"No, she meant, what if you suddenly get an important client on your date, what do you do?"

Syaoran was silent for a couple of minutes and once again Nadeshiko smiled.

"Well, that will be up to your daughter, I suppose, if she wants me to go or not, is up entirely to her." He finally said and was still unsure of that answer.

..: Whoa… I think I found my girl. :..

Nadeshiko giggled, "You're unsure, huh?" She asked.

Syaoran sighed, "Yeah. Sorry." He said.

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll figure it out when you get your girl." She said with a warm smile.

"Moving on, she asked, 'Does he have a wild side?' And 'Does he ride?"

Syaoran laughed at the fist question, but nodded.

"When it's a party, or when I'm having fun, then yes. As for the riding, yes, I love riding, as you saw today. But I ride in my free time, all the time." He said with a smile.

"Do you have any question for my daughter?" Nadeshiko asked politely.

"Yeah. What does she want in a boyfriend? I mean, what does she like as boyfriend material?" He asked finding a great interest in Nadeshiko's daughter.

"She said, and I quote her, 'I want him to be a hot, smart, strong, caring and if we have a relationship, I don't want him playing, using or cheating on me, then we end breaking up.' Personally, I'd say that's deep, I told her she has taste, but she only yelled at me with her red face." Nadeshiko and Syaoran both laughed.

"That is deep." Syaoran said smiling and thinking, _"So, far, she's my number one choice."_

Nadeshiko giggled and nodded.

"Well, I'd better get you home." Syaoran said while getting up and offering Nadeshiko his hand, which she accepted.

_**xxx**_

Syaoran walked Nadeshiko to her front entrance.

"I had a great time, and not to mention, I don't remember the last time I laughed that much." He said while smiling.

"No prob!" Nadeshiko waved her hand.

"But, if you're looking for a girl whose cute, caring and has that wild side to her, then I suggest you pick my daughter." She said when the garage door opened.

"Sakura?" Her mother called.

"OH, YOUR BACK! I'M GOING OUT RIDING BEFORE MY MODEL SHOW TOMORROW! IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?" She yelled over her bike's engine.

"YES! BUT COME BACK HOME SAFE AND EARLY!" Her mother yelled back. She turned back to Syaoran who had an interesting expression on his face.

"I suggest that you go now, before you see my daughter." She said with a smile, which was supposed to be a smirk in truth.

Syaoran only nodded dumbly and shot her a final smile and left.

_**xxx**_

With Syaoran

"_Whoa…And I thought she was making up the modeling thing. But then again… she probably told her daughter to say that." _Sigh. "_I don't know what to think. Just one more date, then I pick her."_

_**TBC…**_

* * *

A/N: ...Ahem. Umm...I'm back? Teehee. -Hides- SORRY! I truly am! Something(s) came up and I couldn't update. So sorry! -Begging for forgiveness- GOMEN NE! Anyways, this is chapter 2. We have 2 more chapters and this story is done. Oh, for all of you who's reading "Make A Wish" sad to say...but I have major writers block. So that story is on hold for now…  
-sighs- Well, I'll try and get some ideas and fast. And I'll try to update asap but don't think I'll be able to...Well, I'll try. Happy (a late) New Years:D:D:D:D:D R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I do own the other 4 characters though.

Summary: Meet Syaoran, a 22 year-old wanting a date. Now he gets his chance. He has to date three different moms and find the right daughter. Will he pick the right one? Or will he end up dateless again?

IMPORTANT: The CCS characters are OOC and it's AU. That means Nadeshiko is alive.

* * *

_**Mini Intro**_

"Last night was…wordless. I had a lot of fun with Nadeshiko and I got to know a lot about her daughter Sakura. I also managed to get a sneak peek, if you want to call it that, of her. But you know what they say, you can't judge a book by it's cover so I'm not saying anything…yet. Today's my last date so I'll find out soon who I'm aiming for. Wish me luck!"

…

**Third Mom**

…

"Mom?" Asked a nineteen year old brunette with bright green eyes.

"Yes?" Replied a look-a-like who was frowning, busy debating on what's cuter, the pink shirt or beige tank.

"Can you please explain to me why you're doing this again?" Her daughter asked with a confused look for the umpteenth time this morning.

Her mother sighed and laid the article of clothes down on the bed and looked at her daughter who was laying on her stomach with arms and legs crossed and a slight pout on her strawberry colored lips.

"Honey…" Her mother replied in that soft tone that made her pout even more. "You're nineteen, all you worry about is the books. You're in a great college, you have great friends and I know you want to become something big…but this is you're time to shine brightly. Jade, I know you want to focus on school work, it's important I know, but you have to let it go for a bit and relax. Enjoy life the way it is. This is why I signed up for this. I heard the guy's a hunk." She winked at her daughter, Jade, and smiled innocently.

Her daughter sighed and nodded in understanding then got up and hugged her mother tightly, whispering a soft, "thank you mommy" and smiled brightly, making her eyes shine even brighter.

The sound of the door bell ringing interrupted the mother-daughter moment. Both females pulled apart with wide smiles on their faces then suddenly squealed with excitement. Jade pecked her mom on the cheek as her mother turned towards the door heading out. As she reached the handle, she stopped and asked, "Sweetie…what do you want in a man?"

"I want him to be FUN!" Jade managed to get out with all her unkept excitement.

Her mother laughed as she nodded her head, shot her beaming daughter a wink and sly smile then headed out with her head held high and on a mission.

A mission…to bring her baby a date…

…That she approves of course.

**Xxx**

Syaoran stood outside in front of the door waiting for her date to come out patiently in his this rather…stylish choice of clothing. Today he wore a green stripped button up with the all buttons opened to reveal a wife beater underneath and sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his nice tan and great arms. Dark and faded jeans adored his long legs and a nice pair of shoes to top it off giving him a crisp, sexy look that makes all females, no matter the age, swoon at his mercy.

After a minute or two, his date appeared. A women around the age of forty with brunette hair and sparkling green eyes, making them look almost lime colored. She smiled warmly and held her hand out towards him, her eyes seeming to sparkle even brighter, if possible.

"Emerald Yin." She said pleasantly her smile never faltering.

"Syaoran Li." He replied as he shook hands with her with a grin.

She nodded and asked, "And where are we going today?"

Syaoran paused for a second before answering with a grin, "Soccer."

Emerald clapped her hands and nodded now grinning wide. "Let's do it!" She exclaimed.

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, leading her to his awaiting car.

It.is.TIME.

…For the date of course.

**xxx **

After approximately, 30 minutes of driving, Syaoran pulled over, turned off the engine and stepped out. Emerald peered through her window first before stepping out of the car. She started looking around and saw that they were at a stadium before breaking into a grin.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked his date almost cautiously.

"More then ever!" Emerald beamed as they started walking towards the open stadium for an interesting "workout."

The couple played for an hour, competing against each other at the sametime having a blast.

All good things must come to an end.

…After all, it's time to get to know the daughter!

…NOT the mom.

**xxx**

"So, what's your daughter's name?" Syaoran asked, getting right down to business.

"Jade Yin." Emerald answered pleasantly taking a sip of her drink.

"What's she like?" Continued Syaoran, leaning back into his chair.

"Well," She paused for a bit then, "Jade is wild. She's a real fun person to hang out with. Jade is mature for her age, she's 19 and into her college studies. She prefers to deal with business first then have fun knowing nothings going to pull her back. Jade's got my eyes and hair and well younger body. People say that we're twins when we're out shopping" She finished with a smile.

Syaoran nodded, keeping everything said in mind. "Work then play. I like that in a girl." He said approving."

Emerald nodded with enthusiasm and flashed him a grin. "When I had asked her what she wanted in a man, she nearly screamed out 'FUN' at me!" She laughed at the incident only hours ago.

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle, nodding to himself. He found his girl.

It was clear.

As her laughter died away, she give Syaoran the look-over and said, "It's rather shocking to hear you're single Li."

Syaoran blushed in embarrassment and managed to say, "I work all the time, so it's kinda hard to be in a relationship right then. But I have free time now so I'm trying to find myself a sweet girl." Without stuttering, surprisingly.

Emerald laughed again but nodded at his clear answer. "I understand, my husband is the same. He's on a business trip right now but will be coming home shortly so we can vacation." She finished with a wicked grin.

Syaoran chuckled at her childish behavior as she grinned in response.

He stood up and held his hand out, "Well, I should take you home before your husband kills me for stealing his lovely wife."

Emerald giggled and placed her hand on his.

**xxx **

They arrived in front of Emerald's house shortly.

"Well, this is were we depart. I strongly suggest you pick my daughter. She's a sweetie." Emerald said smiling warmly at the young male in front of her.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I had a great time." Syaoran stated like a true gentleman, bowing then flashing her a smile, heading towards his car, he waved before driving away.

Emerald stood in her front yard for about a good minute of two before breaking into a smirk. "I think I won him over. Tomorrow, my baby's coming home with a sexy man." she giggled, heading towards the door and her awaiting, anxious daughter.

**xxx **

Syaoran sat down on his bed with three files spread out labeled, Kinomoto, Yin and Smith. For the past half an hour or so, he's been flipping through the files, trying to figure out whose the best for him.

Ally?

Sakura?

Or Jade?

Who was better?

Who did he have the most fun with?

But then again…

JUST because he had fun with the mom that doesn't mean the daughter's the same.

Syaoran groaned before tossing the files to the floor.

"What now?" He questioned himself.

More like…

Who…?

Syaoran suddenly looked up and nodded to himself.

**I want…**_**her.**_

_**Xxx**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Errr….I'm back? ..;  
**

**R**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I do own the other 4 characters though.

Summary: Meet Syaoran, a 22 year-old wanting a date. Now he gets his chance. He has to date three different moms and find the right daughter. Will he pick the right one? Or will he end up dateless again?

IMPORTANT: The CCS characters are OOC and it's AU. That means Nadeshiko is alive.

* * *

_**Mini Intro**_

Today's the big day.

Today's the day I pick the girl for me.

To say I'm not nervous would be an understatement.

I know the girls I don't get picked would get pissed off but that really and I mean really isn't my fault.

I want the perfect girl, I want things in common and at the same time, things not in common.

That is why, after a long and hard night, I came to the conclusion that I wanted her.

Who is she you might ask?

Well…

Her name is…

…

**I Pick Her**

…

Dressed in black slacks, green button up, and dress shoes, Syaoran is just made for perfection. Standing in front of his mirror, he checked to make sure that everything was in place and nothing was out. Nodding in approval, he walked out of his room and headed towards the door, not before stopping and grabbing his keys, then headed out and aiming straight for his destiny.

His destiny with _her_ of course.

About 25 minutes of driving, Syaoran pulled over to a flower shop. Stepping out of his car and walking over to the door, ignoring all the sighs, whispers, looks and giggling thrown at him, he walked into the shop and released a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Meiling!" He called out looking for his raven headed cousin.

"Coming!" A feminine voiced answered before rushing to the front and nearly pouncing on her hot cousin.

"Syaoran! Woooow! You look hot! And just for me? Awwwe! That's so nice!" She teased with twinkling eyes.

Syaoran blushed and grunted in annoyance. "Meiling, you know why I'm hear so cut it out." He glared at her.

Meiling brushed his glare away with her "I'm-just-kidding-god" look causing her cousin to sweat drop and his blush to deepen. She squealed and bear hugged him. "You're soooo KAWAIII!!!"

He glared at his perky cousin and pushed her gently. Pushing all playfulness aside, he asked, "Did you get the flowers ready?"

She nodded and smiled, "One minute Syao-kuuuun!!" Then disappeared into the back of the store leaving Syaoran to glare at her retreating back and mumble something about "annoying sick too perky friggen cousin."

Moments later, Meiling appeared holding three bouquets of roses with a big grin on her face. "I took extra care with these here babies. I put my heart and soul in them." She nodded to herself in approve of her actions causing Syaoran to grin at his cousin.

He stepped up, took the bouquets of flowers of her and hugged her. "Thanks Mei. I owe you." He smiled.

Meiling nodded repeatedly with agreement. "Just come home with a date to introduce to us. And she better be pretty." She huffed and turned her head away snobbishly.

Syaoran laughed then grinned at her, waving good-bye he stepped out of the store with an aura of confidence.

"It's time." He whispered to himself as he drove away.

XxX

About an hour or so, Syaoran arrived at his final destination. Stepping out of the car he was greeted with a burst of welcoming air. Staring out he saw the blue ocean and colorful sky. A soft smile graced his face as he looked on. Seconds later that smile vanished and a frown was replaced. _"What if she's not the one I want?" "What if she's nothing like her mother said?" "What if….?" _What if thoughts probed his mind as he started to pace nervously.

A black limo pulled up causing Syaoran to snap out of his thoughts and inhale a shaky breath. Straightening up, he ran a hand over his messy hair causing it to become even more messier. Glancing at the calming ocean, he took another breath in and slightly forced a smile on his face.

One by one, three beautiful young women stepped out dressed in beautiful and possibly expensive dresses. One was dressed in a long silvery-blue dress, another in a soft emerald short, a few inches above the knee dress and finally another one in a red ankle length dress.

They stoop facing him with elegance and posture, soft smiles on their lips, nervousness all over their faces and bright eyes. Syaoran's forced smile disappeared as a true smile resurfaced. "Hey." He said causally.

He was greeted with a "hello," "hi" and a nod. Scratching the back of his head nervously, he said, "Well, I really don't know how to do this so please bare with me." After getting the responses he wanted, he continued, "As you may already know, my name is Li Syaoran. For the past days, I've been on dates with your mothers to see which one of you is the right one for me. I'm not trying to disappoint any of you who I don't pick because it was a hard choice even for me." The girls nodded in understanding yet their anxious faces stood still.

Taking a deep breath he turned to the woman with the long blue dress. "You must be Ally Smith." Ally nodded in excitement. "Your mom, Kelli Smith was my first date. We had a great time together. I got to know a little bit about you." He paused and took a shaky breath in, look up he saw Ally's anxious face, frowning inwardly he stated the best he can, "I'm sorry to say that you're not the one for me…" Ally's icy eyes widened as tears instantly formed and slowly made their way towards her cheeks. Syaoran winced and said softly, "I'm not the guy for you, trust me. Go find someone who can do better then me."

Sobbing, Ally nodded and ran to the awaiting limo. Syaoran sighed and looked at the two now frozen females. Running a hand through his hair again he started looking at the both of them. After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes landed on a pair of emerald eyes earning a gasp from her. Tears instantly formed as she stood there scared.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he said, "I'm sorry." Knowing exactly what he meant she took a step back in horror and made a mad dash to the limo tears streaking her cheeks.

XxX

THE END

**OMG!!! Who is it??? Sakura or Jade?? **

**-shakes head- Im sorry loyal SxS fans…**

**but it's Jade.**

XxX

The final pair of eyes started back at him with wide eyes and a pale face. Syaoran glanced at disappearing red-clothed female and sighed before muttering, "Why is this so hard?"

A giggle interrupted his thoughts causing him to look up and meet with, surprisingly, another pair of emerald eyes. Auburn hair swaying with the wind and a soft smile on her pink lips. "Did I win?" She asked innocently.

Syaoran's breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the female in front of him. Nodding mutely, he reached for the forgotten roses and walked up towards her, handing her the roses, he smiled. "You're my date Sakura."

Squealing, Sakura nearly pounced at him, her eyes turning glassy as she tried to calm her furiously beating heart. Syaoran stood there with a surprised look before returning the hug willingly.

Nadeshiko popped out of nowhere and couldn't help but squeal. Startled the new couple pulled apart and found her staring at them with starry eyes. She ran up to Sakura and gushed, "My baby won!" Sakura blushed as her mother squealed again hugging her.

Syaoran chuckled at the sight before him making Nadeshiko turn her attention to him. Breaking the hug, she walked up to Syaoran elegantly and drew him in a hug. "Thank you Li-san for picking Sakura." She whispered. Smiling, Syaoran returned the hug and whispered, "Thank you for being my date."

Laughing out loud, Nadeshiko pulled away and smiled at the two. "I hope the best for the both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." Sakura stared at her mom with horror making her giggle. "With your dad silly." Sakura released the breath she was holding in and glared at her mother who in return, walked away to an awaiting car laughing. Watching the car disappear from their sight and into the horizon.

The sun was setting causing a beautiful glow over the shimmering blue ocean. The couple turned around to watch the beautiful scene. Syaoran's eyes strayed from the scene and onto the female in front of him. Taking a chance, he moved closer to Sakura making her stare at him in confusion. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he drew her in closer and leaned towards her inviting lips. Sakura, in a daze, completely lost in his burning amber eyes, tilted her head up and met his lips in a soft and innocent first kiss.

Warm wind blew on the couple as if to encourage them. Water splashed as if it's excited and the sun casted a beautiful glow for them adding in a romantic atmosphere.

It started out as innocent dates with three mothers who where willing to take a risk and possibly gain something from it. Today two mothers and daughters went home in disappointment while the lucky one gets her first kiss taken from a man her mother approved off. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was luck. It doesn't matter. Syaoran got the girl he was looking for and Sakura found someone interesting in looking for love.

What about you?

Have you found your love interest?

XxX

THE THE END

* * *

A/N: Umm…Im done. .. IM DONE! W00t! Im happy. Finally! Wooow… -sighs- I liked this fic. Kinda lost interest in it last year which explains why I didn't update. .>; But here you go! It's not mushy or w/e cuz their romance is just getting started. D I wanna thank all you loyal fans who took the time to read this boring story and even REVIEW IT! T-T I LOVE YOU ALLL!!! -passes cookies out to all- You guys made my day, seriously.

So…

Can you help a poor (literally) author out one last time by reviewing for her one last time? Please? Preeeeettttyyy please?? TT-TT

LOVE YA!!

-Kori Kage Tenshi-


End file.
